Outlaw
by urbangirl98
Summary: AU :: The team is stranded in a troubling dimension; there is no Batman, no Superman and no Justice League. The villains have banded together, and with no one to stop them, they took over the world, leading it into a dark era. Who is the masked man who dubs himself 'Nightwing? And more importantly, where is Robin?
1. Prologue

**Hello, this is my first fanfiction! ^^ Flames accepted~ just no swearing please. I'm going to try to update every week, so keep posted. Anyhow, onto the story!**

"No! Stay still!" Klarion the Witch Boy screeched, his hands lighting up with red fire. He started firing off at the Boy Wonder, who was dancing around his attacks with ease.

"So not whelmed," Robin taunted as Miss Martian flew up behind the Witch Boy.

Klarion let out a screech, sending a beam of red power down at the Boy Wonder. Robin jumped out of the way, hastily, coming to a roll and landing on his feet, ready for another attack. But it never came, instead Klarion spun around, hitting M'gann head on with his magic.

Superboy let out an enraged scream, jumping at his target. Klarion turned with a smirk, conjuring a shield and sending the clone into the dark trees.

Teekl chose this moment to let his attacker known. The small cat let out a low growl at Artemis, who had been stalking the cat as the Witch Boy was preoccupied. Artemis bit back a curse as she knocked her arrow, and fired.

"Teekl!" Klarion cried, lifting his hand. Red energy surrounded the defenceless cat. "How _DARE _you attack my kitty!" he growled, his eyes livid. He shouted a spell, his eyes dark.

Artemis immediately had another arrow ready, prepared for whatever spell the brat had cast. After a moment, she was led to believe it hadn't worked; however when she saw Kid's eyes going wide, she knew that her assumption was false.

Teekl's fur was rippling, the ginger fur growing longer, her teeth growling past her chin. It let out a growl, much too low for a cat that size. Teekl grew larger and larger until she towered over Artemis. The beast brought up her long knife like claws, bringing them down─ just as Kid Flash pushed her out of the way.

Artemis looked down at where the sharp claws had nicked her suit. It was just a cut, barley bleeding, but a close call all the same. "Thanks." She muttered. Wally grinned, probably about to say something stupid, when Teekl pounced again. "Watch it Baywatch!" She growled as she pulled him out of the way.

They jumped over a large, cold rock to avoid the second attack from the 'defenceless cat'.

"Get them! Get them! Get them!" Klarion cried, sounding not unlike a small kid throwing a fit.

"What a brat!" Artemis grit her teeth, cocking another arrow. Kid Flash found himself nodding in agreement, as he crouched next to Artemis. With the Leaguers on off world business, the team had been assigned the mission of capturing the Lord of Chaos. While the others were distracting Klarion, Kid Flash and Artemis had the honors of taking down the cat. It was simple enough, capture the cat, you know if the cat hadn't turned into a huge rampaging beast.

"Ready?" Kid looked to Artemis, who nodded.

"Okay, three… two… one… go!"

As they jumped, shooting arrows and tripping up the beast, Superboy came crashing out of the woods, barrelling into Teekl. Artemis used this as a chance to use one of her net launching arrows, capturing the beast. The giant cat, let out a low growl and shrunk down to size, defeated.

"No!" Klarion screeched, his form flickering as he battled it out with Aqualad and Miss Martian.

"It's over Klarion." Aqualad said calmly.

"No!" Klarion repeated, with twice as much ferocity. Robin jumped behind him, ready to subdue him, when Klarion rounded on him. Klarion's eyes were small and black and filled with such anger. He held up his hand, creating a swirling black portal, the team darted forward, but Robin flew right into it, unable to stop himself.

"Robin!" M'gann screamed, her hand reaching out to the spot where the portal had disappeared.

The brat smirked, holding out his hand, and all they knew was black.

**Expect longer chapters, this was just the prologue ^^ Love it if you would review, tell me what's wrong! (or if I'm OOC!)**


	2. Where's Robin?

**Second chapter! ****Thanks to all who faved, followed, and reviewed! It means so much to me!**

**Disclaimer; forgot to say last chapter, that I don't own DC or any of their characters. You know, if it wasn't obvious.**

**On another note, I changed the name of the Story! So if there was any confusion, so sorry!**

**Now onto the story!**

**Chapter 2: Where's Robin?**

_.:Outlaw:._

When Wally came to, the world was cold and wet. Everything hurt, especially his head, it felt as if a lumberjack was pounding the inside of it with a sledgehammer. Groaning, he pried his face off the asphalt, wiping the dirt and drool that occupied one side of his face. His body ached, well most of it, his legs just felt numb. Looking towards his feet, he found out why; a certain archer lay across his feet. His feet had fallen asleep, so they must have been out for a while.

Wally watched Artemis for a while, resting his face on his arm. She looked peaceful as she slept, unlike when she was pointing arrows in speedster's faces. She looked… well, without the ever present scowl, or smirk on her face… she looked…

Wally started with a jolt. What was he doing? Trying his best to sound annoyed, he hissed. "Blondie, will you get OFF of me?!"

Artemis groaned, sitting up. "Shut it Baywatch!" she snapped back, clutching her forehead. So _he _wasn't the only one with a headache. Wally thought with a smirk.

Wally got up too, stretching his legs. He feverishly hoped that Rob hadn't seen anything. Blushing, he looked around for his best pal. Robin would be taunting him later for being stalkerish, he was sure.

Wally bolted straight onto his feet in blind panic, ignoring the way his head swam at the fast movement. "Robin?" he called out. "Robin!" The other members of the team were each scattered on the ground around where he had been moments earlier. Groans coming from them meant they were starting to come to.

"What about Robin?" Artemis asked, also looking around. She didn't seem very aware of it yet, and it took her a second to clue in that the youngest member of their team was missing. She proceeded to get the others up. Kid was too busy pacing on the spot.

"Where are we?" M'gann asked, looking around. They were in a dark side street. It was dark out, and the sky was smoggy. The only light that flooded the area was a street light above them. "Hello Megan!" The Martian cried, slapping her forehead. "Klarion the Witch boy!"

"That still doesn't tell us where we are." Kaldur put in his input, getting off the ground.

"We're in Gotham." Artemis supplied, and then at the looks they gave her, she added. "I've visited once or twice." She trailed off lamely.

"If we're in Gotham, we'll find the nearest Zeta tubes and go back to Mount Justice." Kal instructed, now on his feet. "Robin may be there," he added to calm Kid Flash.

Wally nodded, tapping his chest, his suit turning dark shades of gray. Kaldur and M'gann followed suit.

"Let's go!" Wally cried, leading the way to the next Zeta.

The Zeta tube was only about a couple blocks away. But the team was running unbearably slow for the speedster, who had firsthand knowledge of what prowls the streets of Gotham.

"Come on," Wally urged them on.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Not all of us have super speed Kid Impatient." Though she had to agree with Wally, something wasn't right.

Much to the pleasure of Kid Flash, they arrived soon after and without incident. Wally was the first to zip into the tube, awaiting the familiar flash of light and the robotic voice that would signal his arrival at the mountain. After waiting a minute, Kid poked his head out of the phone booth. "It's not working."

Superboy frowned. "Something's not right." He voiced the nervous thoughts of his friends, looking for dangers in the ally way.

Kaldur nodded, trying to punch in the override codes on the Zeta's pad.

"Maybe it's out of commission?" M'gann suggested. Kaldur shook his head.

"It's working fine." He announced. "We need to find Batman."

"How," Superboy asked. "Does anyone actually know where the Batcave is?" This got a few sullen looks.

"Oh I know!" Wally cried, breaking the silence, making everyone jump. "We'll find Commissioner Gordon, he can contact Batman!"

Kaldur nodded. "Then we will go find the Commissioner." He agreed.

Wally led the way down to the brighter side of town. They kept to the shadows, jumping out of the way when civilians and policemen came into view. No need to alarm anyone. Not very surprisingly, they only had a few run in's with other people. Most of them were cops. _Still, _Artemis mused. _Something's not right. _

They made their way around to the back of the police building. Kid Flash explained: this is where his office is.

Wally rapped softly on the first floor window. He pressed his face up to the lit room, to get a better look inside. The commissioner was hunched over his desk.

"Commissioner," Wally called softy, tapping again. This time he came up to the window, sliding it open.

"What's this?" The man asked, his mouth twitching into a huge grin. Kid Flash jumped back, falling backwards on top of a not impressed Artemis.

"Joker!" M'gann gasped. The others got on the defensive.

"What did you do to the Commissioner, Joker?" Wally growled.

"Me?" Joker threw back his head and laughed. The team nearly jumped out of their skins. "Well, I am the Commissioner." Joker sobered up. "Boring job." He muttered. Then he turned his attention down to the kid's outfits. "What do we have here?" Joker drawled, leaning out of the window. "More wannabe villains?" Joker examined the young heroes for a moment.

"Why are you here?" Kaldur asked slowly, his muscles tensing as Joker shifted his weight.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Joker chuckled, sending shivers up their spines. The clown smiled, his grin stretching to impossible heights. "You want to become big shot villains, don't you? Well too bad!" he cried, giggling madly. "All positions are full, come back later!" And with that, the villain slammed the window down.

The team blinked, taking a moment to recover from the brief and strange encounter with the villain. They proceeded to take their tails and run. Once they were far enough, and in the safety of Gotham's shadows, they talked in low whispers.

"Something is wrong."

"Why was Joker there?!"

"He didn't know who we were!"

"Where do we go now?"

Kaldur held up his hand to silence his friends. "Now, we find a place to spend the night. Tomorrow we will find civilian clothes to blend in, and find out what is going on."

The others nodded. They ended up spending the night in an old abandoned apartment building.

Wally took the first watch, staring out the window into the dark streets of Gotham.

"Robin is going to be okay." Artemis gave him a small smile, sitting next to him in the window sill. "They don't call him Boy Wonder without a reason."

Wally gave a short laugh. "Yeah." He murmured. "He's just my little bro, you know?"

Artemis nodded, patting Wally's shoulder. "I know."

"He's just always been there," he explained. "Him, Roy, and me. Where bro's, constants you know?"

Artemis gave him a quick hug, pulling back. Wally blinked.

"He'll be alright." She repeated, getting up to go back to sleep.

"Uh, Artemis?" Wally asked.

Hmm, she turned.

"Thanks,"

She smiled. "'Night Baywatch."

Wally smirked. "But, this never happened?" he made sure.

Artemis rolled her eyes. _Boys_. "What happened?" she asked a smile in her voice.

Wally nodded, turning back to the window.

The next morning, Wally 'borrowed' some clothes hanging out to dry, for himself, Kaldur and Artemis. Megan and Superboy had it covered, just turning shirts inside out and being a shape shifting Martian helped too.

In the end Wally was dressed in some jeans, and a hoodie that was too large. Kaldur was dressed similarly, having a sweater to cover the markings on his arms. And Artemis wore a plain white t-shirt and jeans. She took her hair out of its regular pony tail, letting it fall down past her shoulders for good measure. They all wore their hero costumes underneath for emergencies.

Deciding that it would be skeptical for five strange teenagers to be hanging around each other, they kept in touch with the mind link, as they made their way into the crowds. Wally walked down the street pretending to be interested in some display in a store window.

"_GOOD MORNING WORLD!" _A haunting voice taunted from all the TV's in Gotham. The team saw it from the big screen on the streets. _"This is Lex Luthor, reporting all the way from the big house!" _Lex grinned. _"Some more rebels were captured last night, thanks to Mr. Bane. I'd like to remind you that if you help out any of these outlaws, your life will come to a gruesome and sudden end." _The crowd shifted in discomfort, some eyeing the local policemen with hate. _"On another note, any news on the outlaw: Nightwing, would be highly rewarded." _Lex continued to ramble on about the havoc that the world had become.

_Nightwing? _Megan asked.

_Maybe he could be of help. _Kaldur suggested.

_Any enemy of these guys is a friend of mine. _Artemis agreed.

_Where is the League? What happened to them? Where's Robin? _Wally was left with silence. No one had an answer to that.

_Let's go back to the Apartments. _Kaldur said after a moment of silence. _We can regroup and find this Nightwing. Perhaps our friend, Robin is with him._

_Lakeshine:_ Thanks so much for your review and your advice. Very much appreciated! Now that I look at it, it does feel rushed. Next time I'll fix it! ^^

_Mark in Orlando: _Thank you ^^ I am a supporter of Spitfire so I had to add it! Hehe XD

_Mixxi: _Thanks so much! ^^ Glad you find it interesting!

_Ashkim: _Thanks for taking the time to review ^^ Hope you like the story!

_FudoTwin17: _THANK YOU! :DD Glad you luv it ^^

_Guest: _Alright!

I'll update in another week! Please R&R!

-98


	3. Nightwing

**Again, Thank you for all the follows, favs and reviews! ^-^ They always boost my day!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own these characters, only the story…**

**Onto Chapter 3~**

**Chapter three: Nightwing**

_.:Outlaw:._

It was a dark night in Gotham. Nightwing was sitting on his usual perch on top of the high office buildings. Gotham was the crime capitol in the United States; and the crime has only been getting worse since the crime lords took over America's major cities.

Nightwing scowled. He _would _take this country back for the people, so they wouldn`t have to live in constant fear any more.

Nightwing closed his eyes, leaning forward in his crouch. He was falling, plummeting off the highest building in Gotham. As the ground got closer and closer, Nightwing brought out his grappling hook. Then he was flying across the city. This is what he lived for. He'd been doing it for as long as he could remember; yet, no matter how many times he flew, it never got old.

The grappling hook retreated; Nightwing's silhouette was outlined by the brightly lit streets below and protected by the dark sky. He came to a tucked roll on top of the Gotham Police Department building.

He swiftly made his way down to the commissioner's office, climbing the window sills and bricks. Peering into the dark room, Nightwing did a quick check: it was empty.

Nightwing pried the stiff window open, slipping into the room silently. He made his way over to the computer that sat on top of a sleek wooden desk. He brought out a cord, plugging his glove into the computer.

Ever paranoid, Nightwing checked the room over a second time for any intruders before pulling up a blue holoscreen. Out of all the things that connected Nightwing to his past, the gloves were the one thing he kept. Sure, he outgrew and ruined a few of the older pairs of gloves, but he always transferred the technology. It reminded him of home.

Nightwing smirked as he found the files he was searching for. _John and Steve White: held in Arkham cell 142._

The door swung open behind him without warning. "Bird boy," Joker grinned. "How has my best buddy been doing?"

Nightwing scowled. "I'm not your 'buddy' Joker."

"Of course you are!" The clown laughed. "You keep coming to visit me!"

"I've made it a personal goal of mine to never befriend deranged madmen."

"Aw, thank you!" Nightwing rolled his eyes. "So," Joker glanced at the holoscreen as Nightwing turned it off. "Don't you trust me?"

"No." Came the blunt reply.

"_You _were the one that came to me," Joker said in a sing song voice, spinning in his desk chair.

It was true. A few months back Nightwing had shown up at Joker's office with a proposal. Joker may not know much about 'Wing, but he knew lots about Joker.

"You don't want these boso's in power as much as I do." Nightwing all but growled. "I'll be on my way." He started back towards the window.

"After you're done, come back!" Joker called to Nightwing, making the boy turn. "We could play cards!"

"Can't, busy."

"I think you only say that to get out of being around me." Joker pouted.

"You're starting to catch on," Nightwing said sarcastically.

"You _will _come back." Joker warned, motioning towards a button on his desk. One press and the whole police force would be here in seconds. Nightwing could easily be gone in half of that time, but the shaky alliance he had with the villain could be a problem. His information has been helpful in the past.

"Only this once," Nightwing growled, disappearing from sight; leaving Joker to his mad laughter.

.:Outlaw:.

Nightwing crouched outside of the gates that surrounded Arkham. The guard got heavier each time he broke an innocent man out. Nightwing smirked to himself, circling around to the other side of the building; this would be a piece of cake.

Nightwing climbed a nearby tree, leaping over the barbed wire. It was a dozen feet in the air, most people would have broken something, but he came to a graceful roll, unscathed.

Nightwing sprinted across the lawn before any guards had the chance to find him. He pushed himself against the cold stone wall, letting a small patrol pass him as he made his way to a ground floor window.

He brought out a small ball, dropping it into the open window, before ducking down into the bush.

The metal hit the floor with a loud clunk, followed by the screeching of a wooden chair against hard floors. A few seconds later, there was a slight hiss, and before the man could alert anyone else, there was the sound of a body hitting the floor.

Nightwing swung his legs in through the window, he timed it perfectly, the next set of guards walking past the window as he crouched in the room. The outlaw proceeded to drag the unconscious man into a closet, where he wouldn't be found for a while. Enough time to get in and out.

Nightwing peered into the hall, making his way down the hallway with light footsteps. Coming to a break in the halls, he took a glance down the opposite hall, quickly drawing back. Two guards' footsteps echoed as they made their way _towards _the outlaw.

He came out of his hiding spot, throwing a gas pellet at the enemy's feet, and broke into a sprint. As soon as they could, they ran after him, alerting the others.

Nightwing managed to pick up two more guards in this chase of cat and mouse before he had gotten to the elevator. He quickly pressed the 'close doors' button, the metal doors slid shut seconds before the guards had gotten there.

"He's going to Level two!" one of them shouted into their communicators.

On Level two, a whole squad of policemen waited for the elevator to slide open. A Bing signaled the outlaw's arrival, and the doors opened.  
The guards started shooting as soon as it opened, but stopped when they realized no one was there.

_Beep, beep, beep…_

Nightwing smirked, the elevator shaft shaking in the after effects of his small bomb. He heard the angered shouts of the police downstairs and knew that he didn't have much time before they caught up to him. He came out on the fourth level, making his way to the prisoners. "Oracle," he raised his glove towards his mouth.

"Nightwing?" His fellow teammate answered.

"Meet me at the our regular spot." He commanded, severing the conversation.

It was an easy task to knock out the next guard, pick the lock, and pry the doors open.

John and Steve looked up from their spot on the floor. "Time to go."

_.:Outlaw:._

"What took you so long?" Barbara demanded. "It's been twenty minutes."

Nightwing smirked, coming out of the shadows with two visitors. "Sorry," he apologized.

Barbara looked past Nightwing, her eyes resting on the two rebels. "Can you take them back to the cave?" Nightwing asked her.

Oracle looked up through her black mask. Her costume was close to Nightwing's, being all black, but she had a yellow bird on her chest instead of Nightwing's bright blue one. "Where are you going?"

Nightwing sighed. "Mr. J. wants to play poker."

Oracle winced, not envious at all. "I'll take them." She agreed, not wanting to take Nightwing's place.

Nightwing took out blindfolds from his belt, handing them over to Oracle.

"We don't need protection!" one of them protested. "We can help!"

Nightwing shook his head no, giving them a hard glare. Once Oracle had asked why he had been turning away help.

_I lost my parents when I was young, _He reluctantly replied. _These people aren't small time crooks off the street. They have families. I don't want to bring them into battle where I know they will get killed._

He disappeared into the shadows without another word.

"Alright boys," Oracle turned towards the rebels. "I'm going to have to blindfold you, don't want you to go tell where our secret base is now."

The men let her blindfold them. She knew they were embarrassed, being rescued by a teenager, but they handled it better than some.

She led them down the alley, the Zeta tube was about a block away, but even then she didn't like being out in the open for so long.

She quickly punched in the code, not wanting to be out here any longer, and then got in the Zeta tube herself. They changed the codes that allowed visitors in every week, not chancing that people might see it and get into the cave. Oracle didn't think that they needed to be changed that often, but Nightwing was paranoid.

"Alright," she led them through a door to the side of the cave. "You can take them off now."

They complied. "This is where you'll be staying until the heat dies down." She explained. The room they were in had a kitchen, a hallway and some doors that could only be the bathroom and bedrooms. "The bedrooms are here, there is food in the fridge, and the bathroom is to your left." She motioned towards them. "If you ever want to leave, an extra Zeta tube is over there, but forewarned, once you leave you can't come back."

She turned back towards the door in which they came. There was no handle on this side of the door. "This way is off limits, we can't let you know anything about our plans; for yours and our safety. If you need anything," she motioned towards a com installed on the wall, and turned to go. Steve grabbed her arm, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"We can help." He vowed.

Barbara gave a small smile. "Think about your families." She said finally, leaving and closing the door behind her. It locked with a small click.

"Hey Babs," Barbara turned to look at the Red Hood.

"Where have you been Jason?"

"On a mission of high importance," Jason said seriously, holding up two pizza boxes. "Hungry?"

Barbara smiled, and they made their way to the kitchens.

"Where's Dick?" Jason asked.

Barbara grinned. "Playing poker with Joker."

Jason shivered. "Torture." He muttered, taking a bite of pizza.

Barbara nodded. "More pizza for us though." Jason smirked his agreement. Suddenly the room went dark, red lights flashing.

"Intruder!" They had their masks on in a second, racing towards the zeta tubes.

___.:Outlaw:._

The team crouched on top of a building near where they had first shown up.

_So how are we going to find Nightwing anyways_? Kid Impatient asked.

_I have a fleeting suspicion that Nightwing is the one that uses the Zeta tubes. _Kaldur responded.

_Oh… that's actually smart. _

_Like you would know the meaning, Kid Idiot. _

_Shut up Blondie! _

_Can't you think of a better insult Baywatch?_

_Why can't you-_

_Stop. _Conner interrupted. _Someone is here._

The team flattened themselves against the roof, peering over at the new comer. A girl dressed in black was leading two blindfolded men down the alley way, her red hair billowing out behind her. She was constantly looking around for intruders, always on alert.

_Nightwing is not a girl. _Kid Flash was quick to comment.

_Why can't Nightwing be a girl? _Artemis countered.

_Well, _Kid was interrupted by M'gann.

_Stop it. _M'gann looked at the two crossly. _And Wally, Nightwing could totally be a girl._

Artemis smirked at the Wal man.

Kaldur sighed, interrupting before this could become a full out war. _Let's focus on our mission. M'gann, trail behind her with your camouflage; we need to know that she is a friend before we act._

M'gann nodded, disappearing from sight and moving towards their target. The rest of the team trailed behind, following on the roof tops.

The masked girl stopped by the Zeta tube they had tried earlier. She guided the blindfolded men into the box before punching in an override code. She then got into the tube herself, disappearing in a blue flash. All it was missing was the robotic voices.

_W03-1E24 _Conner interrupted the team's thoughts.

_What?_

_W03-1E24 _Conner repeated this time elaborating. _The override code._

_Let's go._

The team filed into the cramped space, deciding it best for them to all go at once. With a blinding flash of light, they found themselves in the cave.

_It looks the same. _Wally commented, looking around at the room. As soon as Wally took a step out of the Zeta tubes, red lights flashed, signalling everyone in the cave.

_Oops, _Wally cringed at the glares he got. _It's not like it's my fault! _He defended.

"Who are you?" A gruff voice demanded. Wally turned, face to face with a guy in a red mask. He hadn't even heard him sneak up!

"Don't make me ask again!" The red masked dude threatened, holding up a wicked blade. The red head from earlier was behind him, keeping an eye on the others, no doubt a weapon behind her back.

"We're friends." Wally held up his hands carefully. He smiled down at the knife. "Heroes like you."

They stood like this for a moment.

"Hello Megan!" M'gann hit her forehead. "We should probably introduce ourselves. This is Kid Flash, Aqualad, Artemis, Superboy, and I'm Miss Martian, but you can call me Megan."

"Oracle." The girl reluctantly greeted, the slits of her mask still narrowed. "And Red Hood," Red Hood took a step back from Kid Flash, keeping an eye on him warily. "Why are you here?"

"Told you she wasn't Nightwing," Wally smirked. "Ow!"

"Sorry," Kaldur apologized for Wally. "We are here to see Nightwing."

Oracle frowned. "If you're here to help, Nightwing doesn't let anyone outside of the cave in. So don't waste your time."

"No," Wally stepped forward. "We need your help." He admitted.

Oracle shared a glance with Red, sighing she turned back to Wally. "Follow us."

To be continued…

Gave you an extra, long chapter c: Sorry for submitting it earlier! (Now you have to wait ten days for the next one instead of seven) I'm moving cities this weekend and this Saturday I wouldn't have been able to post anything.

_Fudotwin17: _Thanks for review! XD So happy that you LUV it!

_Poseidon'sdaughter3: _Thank you!

_Mixxi: _haha, well sorry I made you wait XD glad you love it!

_BuringBright222: _Thanks ^^

_theGirlNightwing: _Again, thanks!

_Bobby Corwen: _Glad you think it's interesting! Hope you like it ^^

_angel Grayson: _Mhuahaha. I love to torture my readers… [insert Joker laugh here] now you have to wait a whole NEW week!

Please review!


	4. Similarities and Familiarities

**Started writing a new Young Justice Fanfiction! ^^ I had this idea long before this one, and I am going to post it sometime this week(…maybe), be sure to check it out :P (and no, I'm still going to do weekly updates on this story, lol.) **

**Disclaimer; I don't own the awesome characters of awesomeness, but I do claim the idea to the story ^^**

**Again, thank you so much to everyone who faved, followed, and reviewed(especially you!)! I love reading the support everyone gives me :DD! Thanks,**

**Anyways, hope you like this chapter! **

**Chapter Four: Similarities and Familiarities **

_.:Outlaw:._

Nightwing rubbed his eyes, feeling a headache coming on. After an hour of playing cards, (followed up by old maids, blackjack, pinochle, and most recently chess) Nightwing was done. It didn't help in the least that Joker was staring at the boy the whole time; it was as if he was deciding what torture devices would work best on him. Fortunately, (or unfortunately in Joker's case) the clown couldn't do anything yet with their current 'alliance' standing in the way. Joker resorted to playing mental games instead.

"Checkmate!" Joker cried gleefully.

"No actually," Nightwing said tiredly. "That's your king."

"Butterfingers," Joker muttered, and then grinned as he captured Nightwing's knight. "You will have so much fun in my torture chambers," the clown giggled, stroking the piece in his hand fondly. He placed it carefully with the other captured.

Nightwing resisted the urge to shiver as he stood. "I should go," he announced, not for the first time this night.

"That's what you said when you got here." Joker complained.

"Someone's expecting me."

"That's a lie!" The clown accused.

Nightwing gestured towards the wall clock. "It's past my bed time." He added, albeit sarcastically.

"Now I _know _that's a lie." But the clown didn't stop him as he made his way to the window.

"If you _have _to," Joker whined. Nightwing didn't waste any time jumping out into the night. "Goodbye bird boy!" The Joker cried after him, waving.

Only protected by the shadows did Nightwing finally shiver; that guy gave him the creeps! You'd think after facing him for years that the madman's laugh would lose its terrifying demeanor. This was never happening again…if it could be helped.

Nightwing sighed, walking down the familiar streets to the Zeta beam. He had set it up himself soon after he had found himself here. The Zeta beam technology had originally come with Martian Manhunter from Mars.

Nightwing had found it being shipped in a smuggling port that he had put a stop to. The question that arose was: where was Martian Manhunter? Or any heroes for that matter. Nightwing didn't have an answer to that, and didn't want to.

Dick had set up the beam at the same points as they were at home. It was for a silly reason really, he hoped that if any of the others found their way here… no, he wouldn't think like that. He'd left that life behind the day he took up Nightwing. Anyways, it was an irrational hope; they wouldn't be able to get through the beams even if they came. Nightwing had not wanted to risk this world's versions of the team to happen upon the Zeta beams and report it to the authorities. So he hadn't programed it to let any of his friends in. It wasn't worth the risk.

He stopped for a moment, touching the outside of the seemingly normal, albeit old, phone booth. Not for the first time, he felt a pang of homesickness. It had been two years, _two years! _He had thought that maybe he didn't go anywhere, that something happened to the League, but it didn't add up. None of the League ever existed here and if they had been erased from history, Robin would have been too. His League was still out there, somewhere. And if they hadn't been able to find him by now, he doubted they ever would.

Nightwing shook off his moment of weakness, reminding himself that these people needed help, of why he was Nightwing. _Suck it up Grayson. _He demanded. _Be a man. _Then gathering up his bravo he travelled back to the cave via Zeta beam.

No robotic voice was there to welcome him back. Dick had taken that out early on, reasoning that in war, the quieter it was, the safer they'd be. The alarm's would alert them of intruders had they gotten the passcodes. Nightwing walked towards the kitchen, what he really wanted was to curl up in bed and fall asleep before going out again, he was physically and mentally drained, but his stomach protested otherwise.

He opened his mouth to announce his arrival, most likely along the lines of '_I'm Home!' _or _'Did you miss me?' _But instead, something made the vigilante pause, or rather a voice.

Immediately on alert, Nightwing brought out his Eskrima sticks, sneaking towards the other room, and the intruder's voices. He kept to the shadows, creeping up to the door that led to the kitchen; he strained to listen to what they were saying.

"…it was a simple task to get in here after that." A masculine voice finished up. Nightwing narrowed his eyes. How _did _they get in? He was so careful about limiting the caves access. The only ones allowed in were Jason, Barbara, and himself, and they changed the passcodes every week!

_Jason said that it wasn't necessary,_ he thought with a smirk. _Well who's paranoid now?_

Jason's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Can you explain that again?" _…What?_

"WewerebattlingKlarionthewitc hboywhenitallwentbadandRobin wasthrownthroughaportalandwe wereseperatedwewokeupwithpou ndingheadachesingothamwhichw asamysteryinitselfandRobinwa sn'ttherewewentthroughtowntoday andfoundoutthatabunchofbadgu ysarerunningmadWethenfoundou taboutNightwingandthoughttha thecouldhelpusHaveyouseenRob incauseI'mbeginningtosuspectthatquant umphysicsisthecauseofthis." Another boy said in one breath.

Nightwing's breath hitched, forgetting his years of training, he quickly made his way to the open door, taking in the sight.

Jason and Babs stood at the counter tops –completely fine and not captured– pizza boxes were strung around the place. (By the looks of it, Jason had to go out on a few food runs.) Sitting around the table was… Nightwing nearly dropped his Eskrima sticks. This was either a very livid dream, or a very cruel trick.

_.:Outlaw:._

The Red Hood blinked at the speedster. "I didn't really catch that?"

Wally sighed in exasperation. "Do we need to explain it _again?_"

Hood narrowed his eyes. "No, but I am wondering what kind of fools you take us for."

Conner stepped forward, glowering at the red mask. "We're telling the truth."

"Or they're completely nuts," Red muttered under his breath, unknowing of the other's super hearing.

Superboy stepped forward with a growl, but Wally beat him to it. "Dimension travelling is theoretically possible. Causing a rip in the space time continuum would make it possible for us to travel here."

Red scowled, and Oracle looked sceptical.

"It's possible," A new voice interjected. Wally let loose a very 'manly' squeal, jumping away from the newcomer. "Theoretically, I mean."

The Red Hood laughed at the speedster. "Nightwing wasn't even trying to sneak up on you!"

Wally just scowled.

Kaldur stepped forward. "Nice to meet you Nightwing,"

Nightwing nodded. He was about their age, maybe a year shy. He wore a black suit with padding and a belt at his hip. His mask came over his nose, like a bird's beak. He had shaggy black hair and a blue bird strapped across his chest. His voice sounded like it had just started to change recently.

"Likewise…" Nightwing trailed off, studying Aqualad.

"Oh!" M'gann cried. "This is Aqualad, Superboy,"

"KidFlashArtemisMissMartianal soknownasMegan!" Wally finished off impatiently. "Have you seen Robin? He's about yea big, and is dressed like a traffic light. I'd say he's not hard to find, but he has a tendency to disappear at the worst times."

"Um…"

"No," Oracle said, not missing a beat. "Sorry, we haven't seen anyone that looks like that."

Wally slumped in a chair, defeated. He just wanted his little brother back.

Nightwing shook his head, clearing it. He seemed a bit off his game. "So how did you get into here again?"

Kaldur looked sheepish. "We watched Oracle put the codes into the Zeta Beam."

"It's about time we changed those again anyways." He murmured, and then brightening up, he grinned. "But I think we can help you." He announced. "There are tons of rooms in the cave; we can show you to the extras."

Kaldur smiled politely back. "Thank you."

_.:Outlaw:._

"What were you thinking?" Jason demanded when Nightwing returned. "We don't even know them!"

"I'm not going to turn away people that need help." Nightwing said sternly.

Barbara rolled his eyes. "So you're just going to let them stay in the cave? What if they worked for the Light? Or have you forgotten how they are trying to capture us?"

"If the Light sent them, they would have come up with a better excuse of being here." He pointed out.

"Dick," Barbara looked at the teen, trying to reason with him. "Do they have to stay in the cave?"

Dick sighed. "Just keep your masks on." He murmured. "We'll get this sorted out in the morning." He left towards the rooms, leaving his two troubled teammates.

"Something's wrong with Nightwing."

_.:Outlaw:._

"Something's wrong with Nightwing."

"Quiet Supes!"

"M'gann, link us up."

_Linked._ Miss Martian responded.

_What is it Superboy? _Kaldur asked, looking at the mentioned. They were holding their conference in Kaldur's room. A room similar to the ones back in their cave. There was a plain bed, dresser and a washroom. Just like all of the other guest bedrooms. Kaldur's was the furthest from Nightwing's room, which he had entered just moments ago. Even though they were talking through the mind link, there were benefits from holding a _secret_ conference.

_When Wally mentioned Robin, his breathing was irregular, he knows something. Something is up._

_He was also much more relaxed around us than Oracle or Red Hood was. _Wally contributed. _They always had a hand on their weapons._

The team looked to M'gann. _Did you get anything off of him?_

_No, _Megan admitted. _I couldn't get anything off of him. He's good at guarding his mind._

_So, what do we do now? _Artemis looked over to Kaldur.

_Get some sleep, and keep your guard up. This is the only lead we have to find Robin._

_.:Outlaw:._

Unawares to the Team, Nightwing lay on his bed, listening to their whole silent conversation. He sighed, turning over when the others decided to retire. He got off the made bed, the springs protesting as he made his way towards the connected washroom. The boy wonder walked over to the sink. Peeling the mask off, he splashed his sweaty face with water.

Robin had waited. He had waited for months. He had given up hope of ever going home, devoting his life here to stopping the Light, and all the other villains who suppress the people. And they came, two whole years later.

Dick dried his face, looking back at those blue eyes. But his family was back! They could find a way home now, and everything could return to normal.

He put his mask back over his eyes. Looking at the hero in the mirror he was reminded of the whole reason behind Nightwing.

Robin was gone, Nightwing had made that decision. Robin had died over a year ago. The people needed Nightwing. The world was falling apart and they needed a hero to pick up the pieces. Sadly Robin couldn't do that.

His only regret was that his old team –his family– couldn't be a part of Nightwing.

_To be continued…_

Oh man, that was hard to write. *sigh* I hate writers blocks. BUT! It is done, and in on time :DD Sorry, It's kind of a slow chapter, and not my best work… some of the characters may seem a bit OOC but just remember that the team is upset about Robin, and The Outlaw's are mistrusting of people (they are at war ^^)

_Eyes-of-sorrow3: _Glad! Hope you enjoyed the chapter

_Airmage: _I'll try!

_Angel Grayson: _LE GASP! ALFRED'S COOKIES. .O. *gimme gimme!* lol

_Poseidon'sdaughter3: _lol, I love to write Joker! He's so fun! And thank you!

_Burninglight222: _AAHH! Okay! Lol

_TobiGB: _Thank you so much for the advice! ^^ And yeah, that is true. I just really suck at first person! Lol, thank you though for bringing it to light! And glad you like my story!

_mixxi: _LOL no way! That is too funny! XD hope you had a good move!

_Bobby Corwen: _Oh wow! Thank you! I'm glad I got Jason and Babs right XD (just hope I got them right this time…) And thank you for your review! It really made my day :DD

Until next time… I'd love it if you'd review ^^


	5. Of Bacon, Drunk Men, and Laughter

**Blarg. I'm late… Sorry! (Hate. No. Inspiration.) I'm going to give you another one really soon. **

**Don't worry, If I'm ever going to be super late, I'll drop off an A/N. Anyhow, I don't own DC. But I am asking Santa. So just you wait.**

**On another note… 56 FOLLOWS~ holy cow, thank you all! :D**

**Chapter five!**

**Chapter Five: Of Bacon, Drunk Men, and Laughter**

_. :Outlaw:._

Artemis ended up waking much too early, after going to bed much too late. It took her a minute to understand where she was, and then it all came rushing back to her. Right, dimension travelling; always the first thing you think about in the morning.

Pushing herself out of bed, she realized that she had slept in her uniform. Artemis groaned, running a hand over her face, and then putting her mask back over her eyes. She was sure she looked positively awful, with her sleep deprived eyes and the uniform she slept in all night, but she decided to get up. It wasn't like she was getting back to bed anyways.

The archer glanced over at the digital clock on a desk across the room. Her body had already known this: it was much too early for anyone else to be awake.

She must have only gotten three or four hours of sleep. Normally it wouldn't be such a bad thing, she did it all the time, but these past few days had been long and hard, being stranded in another world was not your typical vacation. Nope, she was _not _getting back to sleep.

Taking the fact that no one was awake to her advantage, she decided to explore the cave. Artemis peeked out of her room, as if she was committing a big offence. The hallway was dark, which was no problem with the archer. She had gone on plenty of missions during the night, and had no problem with the shadows. But Artemis felt almost as if she was sneaking through enemy territory, the dark was unwelcoming.

Slowly moving through the dark, and trying to make as little noise as possible, she maneuvered around the cave. It was similar to the one at home, had a similar layout and everything. The kitchen was still there, as well as the entertainment room, and the bedrooms. And it was big, very big. But just as she was to retire back to the room's and wait it out until morning, she noticed something different.

An unfamiliar door was opened, revealing a dark room. A light blue hue cast dark shadows as Artemis crept into the room.

"You're up early," Artemis jumped, looking over at the source of the blue light. Nightwing hadn't even looked up from his computers at the other side of the room. How'd he know she was there?

"Could say the same thing to you too," Artemis commented dryly. To her surprize Nightwing chuckled.

"Nah, I'm up late."

"You didn't go to bed?" Artemis asked, walking up to the computer screens.

Nightwing shrugged. "Nope," He replied cheerfully. "Amazing what caffeine can do for you."

Artemis rolled her eyes, taking a look at the criminal files on the screen. "Klarion the witch boy?"

"Well, he sent you here. He could send you back." Artemis gave him a skeptical look. "Hey! I skipped the day they went over 'how to build dimension travelling devices' in hero school."

Artemis smirked, leaning on the desk. "So where do we find him?"

Nightwing hummed, resting his chin on his knuckles. "That's the tricky part. It could be months before we see him again. There is only one Lord of Chaos in all dimensions."

"So that's where he takes off to."

Nightwing nodded, checking his clock, he got up from his chair. "The others will get up soon, how 'bout we go get some breakfast."

_.:Outlaw:._

"Why'd no one wake me up?" Jason exclaimed when he saw breakfast: bacon and eggs, his favorite. He sat down at the table with his plate, where they were holding a conference.

"Not our fault you sleep like a dead cow." Dick retorted.

Jason rolled his eyes under his mask.

"Now as I was saying before _someone _rudely interrupted me," Nightwing shot a playful glare at Jason, who smirked in turn. "We're looking for your friend today. We'll spilt up into three groups, Barbara, Superboy, and Artemis can interrogate our associate, Mr. J. While Jason takes Kid Flash to the pub downtown. I'll take K-Aqualad and Miss Martian to hack the systems at Arkham."

"You're not the boss-ow!" Kid Flash rubbed his ribs.

"His dimension, Baywatch." Artemis hissed.

Aqualad nodded. "Sounds like a plan," he agreed.

Nightwing smirked. "Let's get started."

_.:Outlaw:._

"Why'd I get paired up with you?" Wally complained as they walked down the alleys. It was light outside now, and they were dressed in their civvies, so using super speed was off limits. They wore sunglasses as to not be recognised, but it just made the speedster feel sick with worry. Robin had been missing for three days now. Who knows what could have happened to him!

Jason sighed, obviously annoyed with the speedster. "_Because," _he drawled. "This mission involves talking, _and you obviously can't stop_." He muttered, Wally wasn't sure whether or not he was supposed to hear that. Either way, he held his tongue.

"So," he asked after a few moments of awkward silence. "Where are we going?"

"A pub downtown," Red hood turned to him, his short temper had cooled down. "The best way to get information is to talk to drunk men."

Wally nodded, wondering how many men would be in the bars, in the middle of the afternoon, but after reconsidering, he wondered how many even had jobs in this criminal world.

"The name's Jason." Red said after a while, he pushed his sunglasses up.

Wally raised an eyebrow, why was he telling him this?

"You would have found out at the pub anyways," Jason muttered, probably wondering why Nightwing was taking such a leap of faith in their team. Heck, he was wondering too!

Wally hummed, realizing that he couldn't go by Kid Flash while they were under cover. "You can call me…"

"Dan." He decided, thinking back to what Rob had told him about his trip to the circus.

He could practically see Jason rolling his eyes under those glasses. Wally didn't really expect him to trust the team, but it still stung.

"Fine!" he exploded. "My name's Wally." _First names wouldn't hurt… would it?_

Jason snorted in laughter. "Wally?"

"Short for Wallace," Wally defended, frowning.

"Sorry, sorry," Jason smothered his laughter, but he was not sorry at all.

Wally rolled his eyes.

"_Anyways_," Jason added, walking up to an old metal door. There was loud talking and chatter from inside. "We're here."

Jay grabbed Wally's shoulder before he could enter. "Don't eat, drink, or smell anything, anyone gives you, got it?"

"Why?"

Jason winced. "Just don't okay?"

Wally nodded, and Jason let him go. "Follow my lead." He told the speedster, walking into the pub.

Jason looked right at home, striding in as if he owned the place. A few guys greeted Jason; he only paused to say hi.

"Jason!" A big man waved him over, Jason pulled up a chair, smiling. Wally followed suit.

"Haven't seen you for a while!" the man greeted. "Where's your girlfriend?"

Jason scowled. "She's not my girlfriend." He protested, Wally figured that they were talking about Oracle.

The man smirked. "She run off with that other friend of yours?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"No."

"Then they got themselves caught by Nightwing."

Jason smirked, puffing out his chest proudly. "Nightwing could never catch us!" he exclaimed, Wally had to hide his own smirk.

The man just laughed. "You're a tough kid." He admitted. "But I've seen stronger men break."

"Oh, then I suppose you could."

"Yes, no one can bring Big Mac down."

Jason smirked, letting him have it. "So you heard of the new bird in town right?" Jason asked casually. He was good.

"No," Big Mac's interest was perked. "Where'd you hear this?"

"A few places," Jason said off headedly. "Apparently he goes by Robin and stuff like that."

"Never heard of him, but thanks I'll spread the word."

"Let me know if anyone has seen him." And with that, they left.

"Get the idea?" Jason asked Wally, who nodded. Jason turned towards another table while the speedster made it over to the bar.

He sat beside someone who was clutching their head. He smelled like unwashed body and beer.

"You're new here?" the guy asked.

"Yep," Wally said, pretending he was minding his own business.

"What's your name chap?"

"Dan,"

"Here Dan," the man slid a drink his way. Wally thanked him for it, but didn't drink it. Thankfully the man was too drunk to notice.

"Heard there was a new vigilante," Wally tried.

The man swore a string of swears that would make a sailor blush; he took that as a sign to continue. "They say that he hides in the shadows and jumps you,"

"Like Nightwing?" he interrupted.

"Um, yeah… he goes by Robin."

The man snorted. "Sounds like a wimpy name."

Wally bit his tongue, now was not the time to give away their identities. "It's legit." He promised.

The man shook his head. "Da man probably just saw Nightwing," he slurred a bit, getting up to leave. The man barely got it out of the pub without falling over.

Wally rolled his eyes, pushing the glass away; this was getting them nowhere.

_.:Outlaw:._

"You find anything?" Wally asked; Jason shook his head no. The day was spent, and nothing. But Jason had seemed a little more relaxed around Wally, so he took it as a good sign.

"I'm never going back to a place like that." He vowed. "It smelled awful, and I swear that, that guy you were talking to was going to puke."

Jason laughed. "Oh do I have a story for you," he started, grinning, when the men jumped out.

There was only about five or six men, they wore ski masks, and held blades in their hands. It would have been easy to take them out… if only they had been in costume.

Jason flipped out his pocket knife. "Leave us alone," he warned. "You don't know what you're dealing with."

"The Red Hood," the leader mused. Jason's eyes widened underneath his shades. "We know exactly what we're dealing with."

A small metal ball rolled in between Jason and Wally. Jason went to shout instructions at the speedster, but was silenced when it exploded.

They had no time to react, gas filled Wally's lungs and he struggled to breath. The world tilted sideways and he was suddenly on the ground. Black dot's filled his vision. He struggled to keep awake, and could see Jason doing the same thing.

A bag being slipped over his head was the last thing he saw before he lost the world.

_To be continued…_

I'm bad… very bad… lol. Thank you all for reading ^^ I suspect that there is going to be about 6 or 7 chapters left? IDk, but it will be followed up by a sequel.

_TobiGB:_ I'm whelmed!

_Mr. Wartburg: _Thank you! It was so fun to right!

_Poseidon'sdaughter3: _Hope I can clear it up in later chapters XD

_Mixxi: _I did, thank you! And thanks!

_SerenePanic:_ Thank you!

_Bobby Corwen: _Wow! Thank you for that beautiful comment! (at risk of sounding like a stalker…) I read it so many times! Thank you!

_LondonCalling: _Totalli.

_Airmage: _That sucks… hopefully it works out!

_Femrobin fan: _Thanks!

_Angel Grayson: _…please?

_Shadowlightstarlight: _Thank you!

_Thegirlnightwing: _Okay!

Until next time… review!


	6. Captured

**Chapter Six: Captured**

_.:Outlaw:._

"The Joker?!" Artemis demanded. "That's your associate?"

"Pipe down," Barbara hissed. "Joker's been useful."

"He's the Joker!" Artemis said, as if it would change this fact.

"He doesn't want the others in charge either." She argued. "It's helpful to have people on the inside, even if they are crazy."

"Crazy, try insane." Artemis grumbled, as Oracle silently slipped through the window. Artemis followed behind, and Superboy followed suit. He was a lot heavier on his feet then the girls were.

"My, twice in the same week, I feel honored." Joker spun dramatically in his leather chair, frowning when his beady eyes fell on the new heroes. "You know I don't like new heroes." Joker's eyes slipped over to Oracle, who was scowling with distaste for the man.

"We aren't recruiting them, so don't worry." _Like you have any say in whom we recruit. _

Joker didn't smile. If anything, his scowl got deeper. He eyed their weapons.

"We have some questions to ask." Barbara managed to keep a growl out of her voice.

Joker broke into a huge grin, everything forgotten. "An interrogation? You shouldn't have!"

"We didn't," Superboy muttered under his breath.

"We're looking for someone." Oracle ignored the clone. "We wondered if you'd heard of him."

Artemis stepped forward to tell the Joker about Robin, just like it was agreed earlier.

"Hmm," Joker thought for a moment, he tapped his chin in thought. "The name sounds familiar."

"Does it?" Superboy asked. His voice sounded hopeful. The clone had grown protective of his younger brother these past few months they had been a team. They all had.

"Nope!" Joker cried, laughing. Barbara motioned for them to leave as the Joker congratulated himself on his clever joke.

"Do you get it?!" The villain cried as they slipped into the night.

Barbara led them into an alley. She would prefer to climb up onto a perch, but she didn't trust the others to be quiet enough.

"Red Hood," Barbara asked tiredly into her communicator. All she got was static. "Red?" she asked again. "Jason!" she hissed, this time a voice broke through the static.

"Hello Oracle, Nightwing." A robotic voice said their names in turn. "We've got something you want." The dark screen flickered, revealing a dimly lit room, and in the center there were two boys tied to old chairs with heavy bonds. It was Jason and Kid Flash, and more alarmingly, neither had anything covering their eyes. The screen got dark once again. The computer generated voice filled the shocked silence.

"If you want Jason or his friend back again, you'll come to the upper levels of Cadmus at 11 o'clock sharp. You will leave your weapons at the front doors." The voice was cut off, the static filling the screen once again.

"Did you hear that Nightwing?"

It was a moment before Nightwing responded. Oracle thought that maybe Nightwing hadn't heard her. "Rodger," Nightwing confirmed.

"They know who Red is!"

"I'll meet you at our spot. The line has been compromised."

_.:Outlaw:._

Nightwing crept along the top of the Arkham Asylum building. It was defiantly easier to get in with a Martian that could levitate their small party to the top of the prison.

They made their way over to the fire escape. Kaldur slashed it open while M'gann lowered it slowly to the ground with her mind. Nightwing dropped down, and led the way down to the warren's office. They didn't get far however, before Nightwing's earpiece erupted in static. The guards were immediately alerted to their presence, and Dick had to fling his former teammates into the nearest room.

They barely dared to breathe as the guards' footsteps slowly passed their small, dark closet. Dread started to pool in Nightwing's stomach, while the others listened to their heavy breathing, he was getting a message.

"If you want Jason or his friend back again, you'll come to the upper levels of Cadmus at 11 o'clock sharp. You will leave your weapons at the front doors." One of the first things that Nightwing had done here was go to Cadmus, but of course, without Superman, there was no Superboy. So his team knew all about the lower levels of Cadmus.

"Did you hear that Nightwing?" Dick looked out into the hallway. Once the coast was clear, he motioned the others to follow him. He jumped back up from their hole in the roof.

"Rodger," Nightwing finally responded.

"They know who Red is!" Barbara's panicked voice came over the intercom. Then something hit Nightwing. They had Jason's communicator!

"I'll meet you at our spot. The line has been compromised." He told her, he cut off their communications and raced over to the other side of the roof.

"What is going on?" Kaldur interrupted Nightwing's bullet train of thoughts. "Red Hood and Wa-Kid Flash have been captured." Thankfully they missed his slip up.

"Let's go get them!"

_ :._

Wally was busy glaring at the shadows. He had awoken a handful of minutes ago, in a dark, cold and wet place. There was no windows, so nothing to suggest how long that he'd been under. He could feel the weight of another pressed up against his back. Jason was still out. It wasn't surprising. He didn't have as fast of metabolism as the speedster did. Speaking of metabolism… Wally looked down at his stomach. Hunger pains started to gnaw at his insides. And he didn't have his stash.

After the longest time (or maybe it had not been long at all) footsteps echoed over the sound of dripping water. A figure emerged from the darkness, coming into the light of the dim lamp that was placed over their heads.

"Sportsmaster!"

"So you know my name," Sportsmaster smirked, walking around the speedster, trying his best to be menacing. "Good for you." He gazed through his plain Hockey mask. Well, it explained the thug's masks from earlier.

"What do you want?" Wally snarled; feeling exposed without his mask.

Sportsmaster just chuckled, motioning at someone from behind him to come over. Wally nearly choked on his own air when the girl came into view. She had blond hair, tied in a braid that fell down her back. She was dressed in orange and black. The mask that covered her face resembled a cat. One could see her eyes from behind her mask. They were a deep brown, and so familiar…

"Tigress, take our friend Jason to the back room." Sportsmaster instructed.

Tigress nodded, cutting off Jason's bonds. Jason groaned, and Wally felt his alarm melt away. He was awake.

Tigress started to take Jason to the other room. He didn't fight back. Jason was still much too groggy to respond yet. But the captured shared a glance. Jason looked from Wally to Sportsmaster and back again, before he was dragged away. But the message was clear.

Don't use your powers.

They could be used later; it was their only advantage at the moment. But Wally didn't like sitting around and waiting. It just wasn't his thing. But he sat, even after Sportsmaster had left after Tigress.

_.:Outlaw:._

Jason glared at Sportsmaster. After they had gone through the back room, Tigress had hauled him into the back of a heavy van. They were on their merry way to who knows where. They had been at this staring contest for a while now, neither willing to back down.

"I'm guessing that you're wondering why you're here."

"No." Jason responded bluntly. Even though, in fact, that had been his earlier thoughts. "My team's going to come here at any moment anyways, so it doesn't matter."

"Oh I know," Sportsmaster told him.

Woah, wait. He didn't deny it? "I told them to come myself." Oh, that would explain it. "But they won't be able to get past the warehouse. I've set a trap." Jason rolled his eyes. There it was: the classical bad guy.

"So how'd you know who I was?" Jason growled, trying not to show his own fears. Names were dangerous, he knew. That's why you wore the mask.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The villain smirked. He got up, ruffling Jason's hair before opening the hatch to the front of the van. Then Jason was left alone. Well, at least he wasn't sitting on those awfully uncomfortable chairs.

_.:Outlaw:._

They arrived at their meeting spot at 10:30. At 11:00 on the dot, Nightwing and Oracle stepped inside the warehouse. Kid Flash was untied and free by 11:03. And at 11:04 they were swarmed by an army of Cadmus employees and minions who wore hockey masks.

Even with Wally's super speed, they were easily backed into a corner. "The vent!" Wally cried, having sudden inspiration from their own time at Cadmus. Nightwing spared a glance upwards, and true to his words there was a vent on the roof, just large enough for the slim acrobat to get through. Barbara threw a smoke pellet to the ground and was up in seconds, followed by Nightwing who helped the speedster up.

They clambered away from the big men and Genomorphs, and through the ventilation systems.

"Nightwing," Barbara looked back at him. "The motion sensors,"

Dick cursed his own stupidity. How had he forgotten? He glanced at Wally, hesitant to get out his glove.

Yells of enraged people echoed down their hiding place, and Dick quickly opened up his blue hologram, ignoring Wally's gasp. When the face's turned green on the screen, Dick looked at a very pale speedster. "We'll talk about this later."

_.:Outlaw:._

It was an understatement to say that Sportsmaster was shocked when the van flew. It started when a green skinned girl flew right in front of the oncoming vehicle. Her cape flapped in the wind, and her eyes cast an unearthly glow as she lifted her hands towards the van. The van jerked, the villain had to hold onto Tigress' seat in order to not fall, as the heavy vehicle has hoisted into the air. Artemis Crock had her crossbow out in an instant, and on shaky legs, she jumped out to meet their obstacle. What she hadn't expected, was to face a Kryptonion clone. Her arrows hardly made a scratch on his body as he rustled her to the ground, throwing her weapons out of reach. After that, it was easy to take the van, and untie Jason. They made their way back to their base with two prisoners on hand.

_To be continued…_

I'm going to end it there. Sorry for the awfully written chapter! *sits in her own emo corner* I am so ashamed. Well, hope it was up to my reader's standards!

_Blazingwing:_ Cause I'm mean, lol

_ThegirlNightwing:_ Glad you like it XD

_Burningbright222:_ thank you!

_LordOfTheBooks:_ Thank you! The team should learn next time!

_Bumbleboy92_: Yes, I like the masks XD Thank you!

_Angel Grayson:_ yummy! Thank you!

_TobiGB_: Thank you! :DD

_Femrobin fan:_ Sorry! I did another one for you DX

_Kevin123467:_ You'll find out *hehe*

_Magpie of Silver:_ Thank you! They're my favorite too XD


End file.
